This invention relates to exercise equipment. More particularly, it relates to a variably paced jumping apparatus.
The use of a jump rope for exercising has been very popular for many years. A disadvantage of using a jump rope is that it requires a significant amount of vertical space to allow the rope to pass over the user's head. Additionally, the use of a jump rope requires a fair amount of coordination of the hands to properly swing the rope. Errors in swinging the rope disrupts the continuity of the exercise resulting in a less efficient exercise session. Moreover, as a workout with a jump rope progresses, the user tires and errors and disruptions in the exercise routine are more likely to occur. Frustration over the disruptions can cause the individual to cut short an exercise session.